Chaos Pokmon Chapter 10 Battles and Bonds Part 2
The next morning Pikachu licked Ash’s forehead causing him to wake. Ash-Morning buddy. Pikachu-Pika pi! Ash then realized that he didn’t have the translator on. Ash-Sorry buddy, I can’t understand you, but I think I caught that. Pikachu just rolled his eyes. Ash just laughed and then said. Ash-Come on, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us. Ash said as he picked up the translator. Pikachu-Pika! With that Ash walked out of his room with Pikachu on his shoulder and made his way to the dining room for some breakfast, once there he noticed everyone was already gather round the table. Ash-Morning guys! Pikachu-Pika pi! Misty-Morning, you two seem to be in good spirits. Ash-Yeah, before bed I asked Tails if I could use that translator, and me and Pikachu had a conversation. Brock-Really, what’d you two talk about? Ash-Pikachu told me about his past, before he met me. Misty-So, what’d he say? Ash looked at Pikachu who was on the floor by this point ready to eat his food. He looked back at Ash and nodded. Ash-Well, let’s just say it’s similar to Amber’s. Brock-What do you mean? Ash-You see… Ash explained what Pikachu said. Amy-Wow…giving back your own starter because he’s stronger than what you’d anticipated. Talk about being a backstabbing coward! Tails-No kidding, what’s wrong with those people!? Pokémon are living things! Ash-I know, but sadly some people only look at them as nothing more than tools for winning. Tails-I just can’t stand people like that…I mean…that’s why I don’t want to be a trainer, because I don’t want to see Amber to get hurt! Knuckles-But Tails, chances are very good that Eggman will get Pokémon of his own and if he does, he WILL use them against us! Tails-That maybe true, but I couldn’t bear the thought of my partner getting hurt…I’d rather take them on myself, then knowing it was because of me one my friends got hurt. Amy-Tails… Misty-It’s that kind of heart that makes a great trainer. Tails-Huh? Ash-She’s right. Like I said; Battles are more than just beating your opponent, there ways to connect with your Pokémon and for you both to get stronger. Amber walked up to Tails and then said. Amber-Tails, I made you a promise that I’d be a useful ally and I intend to keep that promise…But I can’t do that unless we become a team and become strong together. Pikachu-We’ll help you train and become a great trainer in no time. Tails looked at his friends. Tails-Do you guys think, I really can become a good trainer? Sonic-I know you can buddy, you care deeply about Amber, and you’re a brilliant strategist. Tails was silent for a moment. Then said. Tails-…Okay, I may not like the thought of having my friend fight for me like this, but Knuckles is right. Eggman most likely will have a team lined up and we need to be ready for anything. Amber-So does that mean? Tails-Yes, I’ll become a trainer and have you fight by my side. Ash-Alright, after breakfast we’ll do some special training and teach you the basics. You mind giving me a hand Misty? Misty-I’d be happy to. Tails-Right, but I can’t train right now…I promised Professor Oak that I’d help him with those translators. Ash-Okay, we’ll train this afternoon. That should give you enough time to get them done, right? Tails-No problem! Ash-Then we’ll all head over to his lab instead. Let me just finish eating. With that Ash started shoving food down as fast as he could, but then started choking. Everyone started to worry, but Ash managed to get it down. Ash-Sorry about that, I guess I ate a little too fast. Misty-Honestly Ash, I swear some things never change. Tails-Hehehe, That’s something I’d expect from Sonic. Sonic-Hey! Everyone laughed at this and after helping Brock clean up, they called Professor Oak and told him that they needed a lift. He showed up about 10 minutes later and in no time at all, everyone was back over to Professor Oak’s lab. Everyone knocked on the door and was greeted by Professor Oak. Professor Oak-I was wondering when you guys would show up. Ash-Yeah, sorry we’re so early. Professor Oak-No problem. He looked at Tails. Professor Oak-You ready to get to work? Tails-You know it! Ash-Don’t forget about later! Tails-Yeah, I know! With that Tails followed Professor Oak into the lab and they both got to work on making translators for the rest of the gang. As they’re working Professor Oak looks at Tails and says. Professor Oak-Hey Tails, earlier Ash mentioned something about doing something later. Is something going on? Tails put his screwdriver down. Tails-*sigh*Yeah, Ash and Misty are going to show me how to be a Pokémon Trainer. Professor Oak-You don’t sound too happy about it. Tails-Yeah…I don’t want Amber to get hurt. Professor Oak-That’s perfectly understandable, and I can see where you’re coming from. What made you change your mind about becoming one? Tails-Actually, it was Amber. She said she wanted to be useful and couldn’t unless we both became strong. Plus, chances are good that Eggman will get himself a Pokémon team of his own. Professor Oak-Well, you can count on me to help any way I can. Tails-Thanks, it makes me feel better to know that so many people believe in me. Professor Oak-No problem. Now how about we get back to finishing these translators? Tails-Hehe, sure. So with that they got to work and in no time made four more translators. Tails-Done! Professor Oak-Nice job Tails, now we won’t have to worry about fighting over the thing. I’m just glad they went smoother than the first one. Tails-Yeah, now that know what we’re doing this is about as easy as can be. Professor Oak-I wouldn’t go that far, but it is a lot easier…So you ready to start training? Tails-Yeah, I guess. I’ll see you later Professor. With that Tails walked outside with two of the translators in his hand and met up with Ash and Misty who were working with Amber. Tails-Hey guys! Ash-Hey Tails, so you get done with the translators? Tails-You bet I did, we were able to make four of them and each one works perfectly. Speaking of which here you go! With that Tails handed the translators over to Ash and Misty. Ash-Thanks Tails. Misty-Yeah, this will be a big help. Ash-Alright, let’s get down to business. Ash turned to Amber. Ash-Hey Amber, what moves do you know? Amber-Well let’s see, I know; Dig, Shadow ball, Double team, and Wish. Ash-Wow, that’s quite a moveset. Tails-Is that good? Misty-Yep, two of those are offensive and the other two are a healing attack and the other’s a move that creates illusionary duplicates of the user. Ash-Okay, how about we have a little training battle. Tails-I don’t know. Amber-Come on Tails, I’ll be fine. After all it’s the only way we’ll get stronger. Misty-Amber’s right, just trust us. Tails-Well, okay you’re on! Misty-Great, I’ll be the referee. With that Ash and Tails got on one of Professor Oak’s battle fields and stood on opposite ends of it with Amber and Pikachu at their trainer’s sides. Misty-This will be a one on one match, and will be over when either side is unable to continue. Ash-Sounds good. Misty-Begin! Ash-Okay buddy, use quick-attack! With that Pikachu began charging at Amber at blinding speeds. Tails-Uh-oh, what were Amber’s moves again. Oh yeah, Amber use double-team! With that Amber multiplied into about six clones around Pikachu and Pikachu went right through one of them. Tails-Now, Shadow ball! Before Pikachu could even react all of the illusions formed a purple ball in front of them and fired it at him. Ash-Not bad, I guess we’ll have to kick it up a notch. Pikachu use thunderbolt on all of them! With that Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning that took out Ambers duplicates one by one. Tails-Amber get out of there, and use dig! Just before Pikachu hit the last duplicate Amber dug a hole and burrowed underground. Tails-*phew* That was to close. Ash-Not bad, dodging Pikachu’s attack like that. However, you’ll have to do better than that to beat us! Tails-(Ugh, Ash is right. We can’t just play defensively. If only I could confuse them, but how. Wait that’s it, it’s a risk, but we’ve gotta try!) Amber get out of the hole and use double team! With that a bunch of Amber clones each jumped out of the hole. Tails-Now use Shadow-ball! Each of the clones then formed a shadow ball. Ash- I see what’re doing, but it will take more than that to defeat us. Pikachu, hit them all with a thunderbolt! Pikachu-Got it! Pikachu then fired a series of thunderbolts at each of the clones, but none of them were the real one. Ash-W-what, but how!? Tails-Now Amber, do it! Just then Amber dug out right under Pikachu and sent him flying! Tails-Now hit him with Shadow-ball! Amber-Take this! With that Amber fired a Shadow-ball straight up at Pikachu. Ash-Pikachu use Electro-ball! Pikachu then formed a yellow ball on the tip of his tail and fired it at the Shadow-ball, causing an explosion. Ash-Now, use Iron-tail! With that Pikachu’s tails turned white and then with his momentum hit Amber with it like a ton of bricks. Tails-AMBER!!! When the dust cleared it showed Amber lying on the ground. Misty-Amber’s unable to continue, the winner is Ash and Pikachu! With that Tails ran over to Amber and picked her up. Tails-Amber are you alright?! Amber then opened her eyes and said. Amber-Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m sorry we lost though. Tails-No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to come up with a better strategy. If I did, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Misty-You two did amazing, that little stunt you guys pulled with using those clones as decoys and then striking from below the ground was a very clever idea. Ash-Yeah, it’s been a good while since we’ve been that fired up! Tails-Thanks, but I guess we’ve still got a lot to learn. Ash-Yeah, but you guys are great team. Sonic-I agree. Everyone looked over to the house and saw Sonic watching them on the roof. Tails-Sonic, how long have you been sitting there? Sonic jumped down. Sonic-Oh come on, did you really think I’d miss your first battle? I’ve been sitting up here since we got here. You each are pretty dang strong, once you two get more in sync, we’ll have no problem taking on anything that annoying egg throws at us. Tails-I wouldn’t go that far, but we’ll do what we can. By the way, where’s Amy and Cream? Sonic-Well, I saw Cream in a flower bed playing and heard that Amy is getting things ready for our trip tomorrow. Tails-Yeah, that sounds about right. Amy’s always been the organizer of the group. Misty-Is that so, I think I might give her a hand. I’ll see you guys later. Ash-Sounds good, have fun! Tails-Hey Misty. Misty-Yeah? Tails-Thanks for refereeing. Misty-No prob Tails, I look forward to see just how strong you two can become. With that Misty headed in the house. Ash-I’m just as curious, you two were in perfect sync and really caught us by surprise. Just then Professor Oak came out, Tails immediately spotted him. Tails-Hi Professor. Professor Oak-Hello, I heard about the battle from Misty. She said you and Amber did a pretty good job. Tails-Thank you. Anyway, what’s up? Professor Oak-I’m actually here for Sonic. Sonic-Why, is there something I can do for you? Professor Oak-Yes, you see earlier I was thinking about how you were able to use Volt-Tackle. You said that you absorbed a thunderstone you were holding and it allowed you to use it? Sonic-Yeah, the energy in it was different then the Chaos Emeralds, but I was able to feel it the same way as them and harness its power. I thought it’d just give me more power, but instead it added an electrical energy and next thing I know I’m using that move. Professor Oak-Hmm, I wonder. Tails-What is it Professor? Professor Oak-Well, I was just thinking the thunder stone turned Sonic’s attack into an electric attack. Ash-Yeah so? Professor Oak-Well, what would happen if we were to use a different stone? Tails-Wait, do you mean Sonic might be able to use them to use different types of moves!? Professor Oak-It’s just a theory, but if it’s right, then yes. Ash-Wow, that’d be so cool! If he can, then maybe we can use them against Eggman and Team Rocket! Tails-I don’t know that first one did a number on him. What if it’s an attack that seriously hurts him? Pikachu-Hmm, that’s a good point. We Pokémon can handle those attacks because we’re built for them, but you guys aren’t. Ash-True, but if he was. Then it’d come in real handy for Eggman. Tails turned to Sonic. Tails-Sonic, what do you think? Sonic was quite for a moment, then said. Sonic-I say let’s go for it. If we’re going to take them down, then we need every advantage we can get. Tails-*sigh* I had a feeling you’d say that. Okay, we’ll help any way we can. Professor Oak-Great, follow me. With that the gang headed into the lab. Meanwhile in the house. Amy-Thanks for helping me get things packed Misty. Amy said as she zipped up a suitcase. Misty-No problem, I’m glad to help. Amy-So, how’d it go with Tails? Misty-He did a really good job; I must say even though he lost he’s got a lot of potential. Amy-I’m not surprised, Tails is the strategist of our group and is great at coming up with plans on the fly. Plus, Amber is a great partner for him…He’s lucky to have found her. Misty-You know, maybe you and the others should become trainers. Amy-I don’t know that kind of thing is more of Tails and your forte…However, it would be nice to have a partner by my side for when Sonic or the others aren’t around. Plus, having one would level the playing field for any team Eggman would sick at us. Misty-I agree, I wonder which one you’ll get. Amy-Who knows, I guess I’ll just let fate decide. Meanwhile back in the lab Professor Oak handed Sonic two other stones, one blue and one red. Sonic-I can feel it; both of these have different types of energy. The red one feels warm and intense, but the blue one feels cool and calm. Professor Oak-The two stones I just handed you are called a “Fire stone” and a “Water stone,” and just like the thunder stone they’re used for evolving certain types of Pokémon. Sonic-Alright, let’s test them out. With that they each headed back outside. Just then a pokéball on the table began to rattle and fell off releasing a blue/black colored Pokémon. ???-*yawn* What time is it, Professor? I guess he’s out, oh well I may as well look for him. With that the Pokémon headed out of the lab and into the house.